Super Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other
Super Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other was one of the most successful shames in the Nintendo series. In the game, you smash the crap outta everyone, obviously. The new cool move in the game is Dance. The main people you have to kill are Toad and Toadette. You kill them because they're stupid. Manual Super Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other/Manual Random Info/Tips Bowser is very difficult to beat but only because he performs ridiculously powerful moves when he's not hiding in his spiky shell like a wimp the whole darn time. However, Meta Knight is the hardest to beat because he counters everything and all of his moves are very cheap. There are no rules, so a lot of people do things that are totally unfair like blowing each other away with a hydrogen bomb. The Molotov cocktail is Luigi's favorite move. Luigi often loses because he has such a crappy aim. He torches himself and get smashed the crap outta while stop, dropping and rolling. Characters Veterans *Mario Moves: Hit w/Plunger, Throw Goomba, Eat Blue Waffles, and Go Down a Pipe to Nowhere *Luigi Moves: Molotov cocktail, Sleep, Eat Orange Waffles, and Stop, Drop, 'n' Roll!! *Toad Moves: Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, and Yawn *Wario Moves: Eat, Fart, Eat Garlic, and Fat Shield *Peach Moves: Wiggle Toad, Dress Attack, Umbrella, and Turnip Toss *Link Moves: Mutilate, Spatula Whap, Blow Up China, and Die *Meta Knight Moves: Cheap Move, Very Cheap Move, Really Cheap Move, Extremely Cheap Move *Bowser Moves: Hide in Shell, Atomic Bomb, Death Ray, and Lava Storm *Weegee Moves: Throw Guiyii, Soda Bottle Missile, Ballerina Spin, Chair Toss *Malleo Moves: Hypothermia, Spontaneous Combustion, Suffocation, and Disintegrate. *Ronald McDonald Moves: Botox Injection, Kick Tiger Woods, Mustard Launch, Lamp Throw Newcomers *Toadette Moves: Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, and Yawn *Waluigi Moves: Tennis Racket, Throw Bob-Omb, Eat Eggplant, and Skinny Shield *Daisy Moves: Wiggle Toadette, Dress Attack, Umbrella, and Superball Toss *Zelda Moves: Mutilate, Spatula Whap, Blow Up China, and Die *Galacta Knight Moves: Mach Tornado, Drill Rush, Shuttle Loop, Dimensional Cape *Bomser Moves: Hide in Shell, Atomic Bomb, Death Ray, and Lava Storm Disintegrate. *The King Moves: Botox Injection, Kick Tiger Woods, Mustard Launch, Lamp Throw More Newcomers *Kirby Moves: Inhale, Hammer, Final Cutter, Stone *King Dedede Moves: Inhale, Gordo Toss, Super Dedede Jump, Jet Hammer *Brawldette Moves: Throw Overalls, Use Urinal, Throw Shirt, and Skinny Shield. *Jadette Moves: Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, and Yawn *Lana Loud Moves: Pet Frogs, Cry, Run in the Hallway, Use Urinal In Overalls *Lola Loud Moves: Use Wand, Cry, Stuff Jeans into a Suitcase, Use Urinal In Jeans *Sonic Moves: Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Spring Jump, and Spin Charge *Cream the Rabbit Moves: Assist Amy, Not Wear Dress, Hug tails, Use Urinal In Jeans *Amy Rose Moves: Assist Cream, Not Wear Dress, Hug Sonic, Use Urinal In Jeans *Princess Rosalina Moves: Gravitational Pull, Dress Attack, High Jump, Lola Loud Transformation *Classic Amy Rose Moves: Assist Classic Cream, Not Wear Skirt, Hug Classic Sonic, Use Urinal In Overalls *Timmy Turner Moves: Assist Poof, Not Wear Jeans, Pee Powers, Use Urinal In Jeans *8-year-old Tomboy Moves: Assist Bart, Not Wear Overalls, Pee Powers, Use Urinal How to Unlock Characters *Bowser: Win a battle as Toad or Toadette. *Weegee: Throw your game system out the window. *Malleo: Lose 40 matches against Luigi. *Neo Cortex: Say "You Fool!". *Koopalings: Fix and Kill Mortonweight Champions. *Wanda: Win 20 matches against Mario. *Sonic: Win 40 matches against Mario. *Poppu Harukaze: Lose 40 matches as Jakob. *Ronald McDonald: Sue all of the members of your family. *Brawldette: Sue all of the members of your family. Trivia *Brawldette, which is the only character in the entire game who can use the urinal, is an 6-year-old girly girl in blue jeans. *Keandra Grimes, which is the only character who can use the urinal without denim blue Back Pockets, is the only character older than 8 to use the urinal, and is the only character who is not a single-digits girl to use the urinal. **Coincidently, Girly Girls, like Peach, Baby Peach, and Rosalina had used the urinal in jeans when they were six years old. **Coincidently, Tomboys, like Daisy, Baby Daisy, and Toadette had used the urinal in overalls when they were eight years old. *The only character more sleeveless than Sonic, Amy Rose, and Toadette is Cream the Rabbit and other girls who are 7 and under. *Cosmo, Toadette, and Rosalina and are the only characters that don't appear in any SNES game. *All Toads' moves are Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, and Yawn. Category:Shames